1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arcuate deck panel and, more particularly, to an arcuate deck panel having an elongated arcuate portion having an upper concave surface and/or upper convex surface portion, and an elongated structural member covering upper surface of the arcuate portion to provide the arcuate deck panel with primary load-carrying capabilities.
2. Description of the Presently Available Technology
The construction of convention centers, arenas, office buildings, and other major structures normally uses deck panels assembled in a side-by-side and/or end-to-end relationship to facilitate the construction of the structure interior. In general, the deck panel has a top surface and a bottom surface such that, when deck panels are assembled together, the upper surface provides the floor or roof support and the bottom surface provides the ceiling or the ceiling support. Other types of panels give a plated appearance. Although the presently available panels are acceptable for use in the construction of floors and/or ceilings, there are limitations, particularly on the ornamental appearance of load-carrying panels.
As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be advantageous to provide arcuate deck panels that are simple in construction that can provide a pleasing ceiling appearance to the observer and are versatile in ornamental design capabilities, while maintaining their load-carrying capabilities.